Human
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: ¿Humano o marioneta sin sentimientos? Sasori demostrará lo que realmente es. SasoDei / Lemon


¿Eres un humano o una simple marioneta?

Ya no me hablas como antes, ni me gritas, ni me regañas, ni tan siquiera me miras. No me buscas y mucho menos me quieres encontrar.

¿Crees que soy estúpido y no me dado cuenta? Si, soy un estúpido, por seguir pensando en ti y atormentarme así.

Y al final, siempre acabamos igual, me falta el aliento, me sobra la ropa. Las manos me tiemblan, se me abren los poros al sentir tus labios por mi cuello. Se me dobla el latido del corazón y "echar de menos" se vuelve impreciso cuando el viento no te trae a mi vera un momento.

-Sasori No Danna.. -suspiro entre jadeos que tu te encargas de aliviar besando mi boca con desespero-

¿Por qué? Por qué? No lo se...Simplemente me dejo llevar por el placer de tus caricias, por el olor de tu cabello y el embriagante poder atrayente que desprendes.  
Mientras tanto, nos encontramos, nos besamos, nos maldecimos, nos frotamos. Jadeo, y lo llevas mal. Me aprietas contra ti, y lo llevo peor. Empiezas a repetir demasiado que te gusta el calor. No quiero calor, no quiero nada. Y me vuelto loco y te recuerdo lo que no quieres escuchar.

-Te amo Saso..ri...ahh -callas mi labios posando tu mano sobre ellos, te recargas contra mi y me echas una mirada dura.

Y sin saber por qué, tengo miedo y te necesito. Y no quiero que lo sepas, ni que lo entiendas, pero me acaban abandonando a tus pies. Vuelves a dejarme solo en la habitación que compartimos desde que nos designaron compañeros. Me quema el pecho, se me tensa el cuerpo, necesito llorar o me volveré loco. No tengo ganas de aguantarte y de repente quiero volver a agarrarte, a deshacerte, a gemirte, y a respirarte. Siempre me falta valor para encararte y decirte todo lo que realmente siento, aunque seguro que ya lo sabes.

¿Qué soy para ti, un simple polvo?

Ya ni me acuerdo la de veces que he abandonado mi cuerpo para que tú lo poseyeras, para que hicieras de el lo que quisieras, lo lastimaras, lo marcaras como tuyo. Es ahora o nunca. He decidido que echare todo al diablo, aun tenga que morir, prefiero eso a tu desprecio.

En la noche vuelves a aparecer entre mis ojos, se cruzan con los tuyos y puedo intuir que te has dado cuenta que me he pasado la tarde llorando. Si lloro es por ti ¿Acaso te da igual? Parece que sí, ya que atraviesas la habitación sin mas sonido que el de tus pasos. Te cojo del brazo y me pego fuerte a ti, puedo notar que eso te a molestado, pero me da igual.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntas con voz fastidiada.

-Te cruzaste en mi camino, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba enamorado -respondo sin mas.

Una parte de mi se siente libre, la otra esta cagada de miedo, no veo ninguna reacción por tu parte y eso me acojona aun más. Niegas con la cabeza y un hilo de voz llega a mis oídos.

-No es verdad.

Clavo mis uñas en tu piel, de rabia, de impotencia y tu sigues con la misma pose indiferente. Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido me tomas de la cintura y caigo entre tus brazos. Una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en tu rostro, siempre supe que eras un poco loco y ahora lo confirmo. El terror de que vuelvas a dejarme entre la soledad me invade de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame! -grito sin tener mucho en cuenta mis palabras.

-Estás mejor callado -tu mano se cuela por debajo de mi ropa, tus caricias me alivian. Me consumiría en el infierno solo porque siempre fueran mías.

Ya no aguanto más, si me hago el duro y te ignoro me dejarás, si te digo que te quiero me dejarás ¿En serio me dejarás? ¿Lo harás?

Mis pensamientos se pierden con cada mordisco que dejas en mi cuello, me aprisionas contra la pared y bajas tu lengua por mi pecho ahora desnudo. Te cuelas entre mis pantalones, puedo notar como me los desabrochas ágilmente para después propinarme placenteras lamidas en mi entrepierna. En cualquier momento perderé la razón, deliro con cada toque de tus dedos, con cada roce en mi piel. Me empujas hasta una de las camas de nuestra habitación, es la tuya y eso me alegra, se que en ella estará impregnado tu olor, ese olor que tanto me gusta y me atrae. Te sientas en el borde de ella y con un dedo me llamas para que me acerque a ti, me veo idiota temblando como una niñita virgen, a la que el príncipe de sus sueños le regala otra noche de pasión. Me siento encima de ti y empiezo a desnudarte despacio, te ves intranquilo. En unos segundos el cuarto se inunda de gemidos impacientes por salir de nuestras bocas. Esta vez puedo sentir como me haces el amor como ninguna otra, me deseas, te deseo, nuestra piel también lo hace y me siento feliz. Nos quedamos abrazados largo rato y sigo con mi cara de felicidad. Me echas a un lado y veo que te encaminas hacia la salida dispuesto a irte. No pienso permitirlo.

-¿Me odias? - pregunto con miedo de que respondas sinceramente.

No contestas. Te paras, me miras y me pierdo en tus ojos.

-¿Por qué me miran tan seguido? um

-Porque quiero grabarte en mi memoria -sonríes de nuevo y creo morir ante tus palabras.

Dudas un momento, te acercas, te arrodillas ante mi y por primera vez te noto más cerca que nunca.

-Me canse de mentir Deidara.

No entiendo tus frases inacabadas, tampoco tu expresión. Me rozaste la mejilla, llevaste mi mano izquierda a mi pecho y lo sentí latir a mil por hora.

-Todo este tiempo, quería escapar de la realidad, de mis sentimientos. -susurraste muy cerca de mi rostro - No es cosa de asesinos el sentir.

En ese momento quise abrazarte, besarte, decirte algo para demostrarte que aun siendo los mas despiadados matando a otras personas, entre nosotros existía un lazo indestructible, al menos por mi parte. Me callaste la boca con un beso suave, cariñoso y dulce que me supo a gloria.

-Si tú me quieres cerca, yo no podré separarme de ti, nunca - murmuraste - Te amo

Ahora ya tenía la respuesta de esa pregunta que por mucho tiempo había rondado por mi cabeza.

Eras humano...

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

 _Fic que escribí hace muchos años. Cuando aún eramos ingenuos y pensábamos que Itachi era el malo de la peli, los Akatsukis nunca morirían y Naruto acabaría en yaoi..sí..._

 _Lo dejaré por aquí para que no se pierda._

 _Sobra decir que me inspiro la canción "Human" de "The Killers" (Gran canción)._


End file.
